Tales of an unforgivable sinner
by Zelda 355
Summary: For years he spent believing his friend's idea of a world where all Half-elves can live with without discrimination by giving him his support. But when Kratos learn about his new age, he left and descended to the world of Sylverant there he met a woman who changes his point of view that made him second guess about his one-time friend. Soon with regular updates.
1. Chapter 1

**TALES OF A UNFORGIVABLE SINNER**

 **CHAPTER: ONE**

 **PART: ONE**

 **Chapter: 1**

 **Nighttime: 4:00am.**

 **Location: Luin, the city of hope/ Lake sinoa.**

Anna woke up to the sounds of voices coming from downstairs of her grandfather's home. She looks at her older brother who is still sleeping on the other bed with his back towards, and hand underneath his pillow. "Ryan... Ryan... Did you hear that?" She whispered. He didn't respond to her question, obviously still in a deep sleeping like a log.

Anna sighed and undid her blankets that were tightly tugged and getting off the bed. Her bare feet touched the cool hardwood floor, forgetting about her slippers as she stood to tiptoe her way towards the door. Anna kneels down on the floor and presses her ear against it trying to listen but the voices were coming more muffled that way; making it harder for her to hear anything on the conversation going on downstairs. Anna looked at her older brother once again making sure he didn't suddenly woke up and see her leaving their room at this time of night. Luckily he was still asleep, she got up from her position on the floor and open the door as slowly as she could. Knowingly that the doors in this house has a history of squeaky hinges. Anna exit the room quickly but quietly made her way down the steps.

She stopped at the door and sat down on the last step, pressing her against the door.

" _Are you sure?" Said the voice that she recognized as her grandfather's voice. "I wouldn't have come all this way if I wasn't ce_ rtain... _They're regarding your son-in-law activities before his disappearance."_ Said another voice that she had never heard before. His voice is deep as her grandfather; it makes her wonder if he'll be good at telling bedtime stories with how deep his voice is. He could make a lot of different tones. Anna was getting a little carry way with the unknown man's voice and how many bedtime stories she could have him read to her if she ever meets him. She quickly realizes that conversation without her listening to them and press her ear back on the door.

" _So the rumors were only rumors after all,"_ Orion stated.

" _What rumors?"_

It was quiet for a few minutes before her grandfather replied to the man. _"A few years ago rumors were started around town. People were saying that he had something to do with the Desians activities here. They'd say he was working with them; which it's weird because Desian doesn't usually associate with humans. Hannah, My daughter she never believes that her husband would do something like that. She always knew he was doing exactly what these paper suggested."_ She hears him toss the papers down on the coffee table with the slight up from the weight. " _Thank you for showing this to me. I can let my daughter know that her husband wasn't part of this."_ Orion said.

 _"Orion, giving you these documents was only partly the reason I am here."_ Said the stranger.

 _"What do you mean?" Orion asked._

 _"I found something else. But I will only tell you if you want to hear it."_ There was a long pause before Orion told him to continue.

 **"** _Tell me,"_ Orion replied.

"Along with my investigation, I found this piece of jewelry in the forest." He said putting down on the table. " _It was laying next to a body... And judging on the description you gave me a while ago it matches that man in the forest. The conditions of his body had already decomposed, I will say a year or two at most. I could only tell it was him because of the description of his clothing."_ Orion took the neckless from him a taking a look at it. _"I would assume that it belongs to your daughter right."_ He asked.

 _"No, my granddaughter actually."_

 _"Your granddaughter?"_

 _"Yes. She gave this to him when she was 4-years-old before he left in order to search for some work because he lost his last job."_ Orion replied.

"Anna wanted her father to take this with him she said; 'It will bring him good luck and return to him safely back... But now I have to break it to as that her daddy isn't coming home the way we're hoping for." Orion said clutching the locket in his hands.

 _"Do you need my help to bring him?"_ He offered.

 _"No thank you. You did so much already, and I have some buddies in town that can help me out. Come to the shop sometimes and I can make you another sword if you are interested?"_

 _"I'm fine with the sword I have now. But thank you for your generosity, Orion. But there's something else I have to ask you?_ Said the stranger.

 _"Sure go ahead."_

 _"Is it true that you were the..."_

 _"_ Anna Irving what are you doing up!? Didn't Put you to bed over three hours ago?" Hannah said from up the stairs. Anna jump when she heard her mother called her name but not only that she full name her but she also caught listening to her grandfather's very private conversation. "Umm... It isn't what it looks like mommy I promise." Anna said.

"Oh really? Then tell me what it looks like, Anna."

"Well... I-I heard s-something downstairs that w-woke me and I went to see for myself and I didn't want to wake you up." Anna explained while shutting. Hannah motion for her to come upstairs which Anna reluctantly did what she was told. Hannah held out her hand for her daughter to take and lead her back to her room. She opens the door and went towards her bed to remove the blankets and fluff up the pillows. "Okay sweetheart get in..." She said motioning her daughter to come inside the covers.

Anna climbing into the bed as her mother place the blankets up to her chin. "Alright, little one. Do you want to tell me the whole truth this time or are you going to continue on with your story?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "The truth will be nice..." Anna mumbled.

"Let's hear it."

Anna sighed. "I was in bed and I did hear voices downstairs... I was being careful to not wake Ryan when I left the room. When I was coming down the steps I heard people talking and instantly knew that it was grandpa's voice the other one never heard him before." Anna explained.

"And why were you eavesdropping on your grandfather and his guest?"

"Because I was being nosey, I guess?" Anna replied.

"You guess? Anna you were eavesdropping on your grandfather and you know how much we don't like it when you kids do something that sneaky.." She said out loud but making sure to keep her voice low to not wake Ryan. "I wasn't trying to be sneaky... I was just curious that's all." She argued.

"Curiosity is what killed the cat, Anna. The bottom line eavesdropping on someone is very wrong and you shouldn't do it and justify your reason for doing so doesn't make it right." Her mother added. "You're lucky that your grandfather didn't catch you this time around."

"Does that means I'm not in trouble?" Anna asked sweetly.

"Oh, you are... I just haven't decided on a punishment yet." She replied leaning over and kissed her on the forehead. "But for tonight is time for to get some sleep, my little girl." Hannah tugged in the blankets tightly but not enough to suffocate her. "No more adventure for you young lady," She whispered to her and lean over again to give her another kiss on her forehead. "Love you, sweet dreams sweetheart." She whispered.

"Night mommy, love you too. " Hannah smile and stood up to go over to her son's bed. She picks up the blanket that was on the floor and covers him up to his shoulders he leans over to kiss him on the back of his head. Hannah was walking towards the door when she heard her daughter called her.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Anna asked voice growing tired by the minute. Noticing this Hannah head back towards her daughter's bed and sat down at her side knowingly that Anna will soon fall asleep so she decided to let her speak what's on her mind.

"What it is sweetheart?" She replied stroking her daughter's hair.

"Is Daddy working for bad people?" Anna asked.

Hannah was caught off guard with her daughter's question. She would often ask questions regarding her father but it was never about him working for bad people? "Bad people? Where did you to hear that from, Anna?" Hannah questioned.

"From grandpa." She replied. "I heard him talking to that man, He was saying people were making rumors about daddy saying he was working with the Desians and bandits. Is it true Mommy? Was Daddy doing bad stuff with those mean people that come here a lot?" She asked.

"No baby, Your father isn't working for the Desians, and neither is he working with bandits as well. You shouldn't worry yourself about adult situations Anna, that's why you shouldn't listen to other people private conversations; you might hear something you weren't meant to hear." Hannah tells her and poke her on the nose. trying to erase the frown from her face.

"Okay... Is he ever going to come back home?" Anna asked voice slowly becoming even more tired as she continues to speak. Hannah gives a sad smile but tried to answer her daughter question anyway. "I don't know, but I'll hope he does one day." She said.

"Mommy... How long does it take to get to Palmacosta? I would like to go there so I could meet him and bring him back myself because I miss him so much." Anna spoke softly. Hannah looks at her little girl wanting nothing more to tell her the truth but she couldn't. Not because she doesn't want to but she doesn't have all of the answers right now. "Do you remember when your father came down for you 4th birthday and give you a shining golden oval-shaped locket with little green vines over the top?" She said suddenly. Anna replied with a nod. "You were so happy that day and quickly show your gift to everyone at the party. And you tell your daddy that you will never take it off with a smile on your face. Until the day he had to go back to work and that smile turn into sadness."

"You didn't want him to leave without his family, and obviously he couldn't take us cause he works on the ship and has nowhere to place us. That's where you got the idea of giving him your necklace with a picture of his family so in a way were are still with him." She reminded Anna while smiling as she recalled the memory.

"So I want you to remember that whatever your father is now that he still has it with him." Hearing her mother words put a big grin on her face. Hannah glance at the clock and it reads; 4:48 realizing that they spend a long time talking; she decided it was time for her little girl to close those eyes of hers and get some sleep. "Well, you manage to stay awake past your bedtime. It's time for you to get your rest because someone has an early day at school tomorrow." She whispered leaning down to give her another kiss on the forehead. Anna turning over on one side and close her eyes, letting sleep finally take her for the second time that night into dreamland.

Hannah slowly walks out the room taking one more look at her kids and whisper another goodnight to them as they slept. She closes the door behind and presses her forehead on the door for a moment before turning around to lean her back against the wall sliding down towards the floor.

"Please. Let me be good news. Whatever that my father found out tonight please let it be good news so we can bring him home to his family. I miss him, the kids miss him especially Anna. She asked a lot about him whenever the opportunity shows. Ryan looks and acts just like his father when he was his age. They're growing up so much since the last time he'd saw them and I hate the idea that he has to miss so much of these two perfect children lives." Hannah said keeping her voice low so not to wake the children. Tears trailing down her cheeks as she wipes them away with her 3rd finger. "But I am begging you. Bring him home to us; however how that may be that fine with me as long as he's home." She mumbled.

She heard the faint sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Hannah didn't have to look to know it was her father. She wiped the rest of her tears trying to make it look like she wasn't crying and lifting her head to look at him as he appeared up the top of the stairs and said; "Dad... we need to talk."

* * *

 **Yeah... Didn't mean to take that long to post an updated version of this chapter. I was working on chapter 7 and it took a lot of my time and I can't exactly do both so I had to pick & choose which will have my attention so as in Sunday morning Virginia time I decide to finish this one and hurry with the last two chapters. **

**Thanks for the fav/follows/reviews they truly do make my day and is my reason to continue moving forward. I don't know how often I will update but I'll try to make it at least every month with a new chapter but don't hold me to it. I am a turtle when it comes to speed. And I am looking for great beta readers that can look at work and have a good quickly respond back.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to rewrite chapter two and once that is done I will post that as well. And please do let me know how I did in the reviews below.**

 **Until then, see ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of Symphonia and its characters isn't mine it belongs to their rightful owners of Namco. Sorry if this took so long. I was working chapter 3 on an archive of our own and working on chapter 7 up here. So yeah, I was on busy turtle who is a little sleep deprived for doing these chapters closing in on 3 am. (Nervous laugh) Anywho onto the story.**

 **TALES OF A UNFORGIVABLE SINNER**

 **CHAPTER: TWO**

 **PART: ONE**

 **Chapter: 2**

 **Location: Luin city of hope/Lake Sinoa**

 **Nighttime: 5:00AM.**

She wanted to talk.

He knows that she wants to hear the information of her husband's disappearance, but some part of him wanted her to remain clueless on the situation. Just the thought to break his daughter's hopes of ever having him returning back safe & sound is not sitting well with him. And that's when it hit him. He can't keep this from her no matter how much he wanted to shield her from the pain in losing a spouse; the one that she promises to spend her forever with no matter the heartache... She has the right to know.

After all. He himself knows how it feels to lose a spouse.

"Let's talk downstairs so we won't wake up the children." She tells him getting up from the floor, putting her hand on the wall for support. Orion nodded his head in agreement. Walking ahead of her to the steps as she follows behind.

They made it into the living room where Orion had his meeting with his guest. There were two cups sitting on the coffee table, one was empty and the other was half gone and had already grown cold over the hours since Hannah had served them.

Orion went to take a seat back on the couch while his daughter picking up the cups in her hands to take them to the kitchen. "Before we start. Would you like some tea?" She asked. "No, I'm alright but I can take some water." He replied. Hannah nodded her head and went straight towards the kitchen. She came back a moment later with two cups on a carrying out tray and sat it down on the table. She hands him his water and took a seat next to them lifting her own drink to her lips.

"So how did your meeting went?" Did you find out anything?" She asked.

Orion drunk some of the water before replying to her question. "It went well. He manages to gather enough information in a short amount of time than me over 3 years." He said. Hannah had a look of almost hopefulness before calming herself down. Having reminded herself there is a 50/50 chance that this news may not be good news. "Okay, what did he say. Did he manage to locate my husband?" Hannah asked. Orion gives her the document in his hands and lightly took them from his hand. "What are these?" She said looking back in forth between her father and the papers in her hand.

"Those are records from the Tower of Mana. There you'll see writing over here is the amount of time he was working, here it says the last day he works there." Orion explained. And this document is for the time he was working at Izoold, Asgard, Hima, Luin and finally Palmacosta." He pointed out. "As you can see there is nothing here that suggest any activities with the Ranch. You were right to believe it. After years and years of defending him has come to this moment that she'd already known in her heart. He had absolutely nothing to do with the Desians or bandits which make the rumors just that rumors.

"I told everyone that he wouldn't do something like this and they didn't believe me..." She whispers.

Now that he'd told her the easy part now it is time for him to tell her the hardest part. "...There's something else you need to know." Orion said. Hannah took her eyes off the documents as her father reaches behind him to take out a locket from his back pocket and place it on the table. Her eyes grew wide as she recognizes the oval-shaped piece of jewelry. "I'm sure you recognized this locket," Orion said.

Hannah reached over to pick it up in her hands. Her finger lightly traces the vines over the top she then opens the simple lock to see inside that review a picture of her and the kids when they were younger. "W-Where did you got this from? This is...This is Anna's locket that her father give her but she'd...give it to him before he left. Dad, please tell me how did you get this?" Hannah sobbed.

"He found it in the forest that surrounds Asgard Human Ranch. It seems to be there for a while-"

"Dad I know he had this with him the night he left! So please stop trying to break it to me softly and just tell me!?" She said raising her voice. Orion nodded at her request. She's right. His daughter spent years preparing herself for this moment however it may turn out. "Anna's locket was there because he was also there laying next to him. Hannah... Your husband...He's...He's dead." Orion said.

Hannah closes her eyes and repeatedly nodding her head.

The truth is she already knew that he wasn't just going to come through that door and say; "Honey I'm home." After being missing for 3 years. But some part of her wishes he did just like that coming back into their home with the welcome arms of his family once again. Having her father confirming not only they found him but they find him dead. "My god...is he still there?" Orion nodded. "I made a call to some of my workers to help me retrieved him and prepare for a burial when we return."

"He was a good man, although we didn't always get along with each other the one thing that we can agree upon is you and the kids. He was not only a good man but amazing father as well a husband to you. I used to think that he wasn't suited to be with you, and I had my own doubts when you first told that you two were dating. When you told me that you were getting married I almost lost it right then in there. I remember you getting mad at me for reacting like the way I did and told me to apologize for the way I had acted." He said.

"I know now that it wasn't my place to tell you who should've spent the rest of your life with, I only wish the both of you made it farther as I and your mother had," Orion said solemnly.

Hannah's attention went back to the locket in her hands. It has a little bit of dried blood coated on the edges. ' _ **Could this blood be his? Or someone else's blood?"**_ She thought. "Dad there's blood on the edging. Did that man mention anything about a fight in the area?" She asked.

"He was found near the Ranch so I will assume that there was something that happened. But we need to take into consideration that he might have been a prisoner there, Hannah." Orion replied.

"A prisoner from the Ranch. Are you saying that my husband could've been there this whole time?"

"I'm saying there is a possibility..."

More tears fallen from her eyes but this time she didn't wipe them away. "What was the state of his body when he found him?" Hannah asked. "He could only be identified by his belongings because his body was already decomposed from what he had told me."

She looks back to the locket.

Anna will be happy to finally have this back in her possession. She thought. Firstly she needs to clean the dried blood & dirt off and a nice polish to remove the rust that builds up over by the harsh elements outside. Once she's done with that she able to give it back to her daughter. "Anna will be wanting this back... How am I going to tell them, Dad? She said voice starting to break. Orion places his hand on her shoulders and said. "You don't have to tell them alone, Hannah. I can try to explain to them to the best of my ability without reviewing too much on the situation. Hannah I know I wasn't always supportive of your decisions but please let me in this time around. Let me help." He said.

She wiped away new tears as she leans over to give him a hug. "Thank you, Dad. I appreciate your help."

Orion returning her hug in full and kissed the top of her head. " No need to thanked me. I'm here for whatever you need; just ask and I will come running." He spoke softly.

Orion glance at the clock on well which read; 6:00 o'clock in the morning. How much he wanted to continue with their conversation but they have to put it off for another to get some rest, and he has an early start in the morning to open the shop up and make preparation for a funeral once he gets back from retrieving his body. "Things are going to get better, not right away but down the road, things will get better for you and the kids in time...I promise you that," Orion said.

Hannah nodded.

"Okay, let's called it a night. When I find out anything else I would let you know. For the time being; Go to bed, get some rest and don't wake up until the clock says 12:00 pm."

"Thank you but I've to get the kids ready for school in the morning-"

I got the kids, you need to rest." He interrupted.

"Okay. I let you win this one. Thanks, Dad." She replied. Hannah stood up and take the tray before her father says something about her bringing it back to the kitchen. She came back a moment later and give him a hug goodnight before heading up the stairs.

Orion took a long breath of air and then releasing it.

There's a lot to get done. First; He needs to get the kids ready for school and then head to the shop to gather some of his equipment needed to go to the forest near Asgard Ranch. Secondly; He has to talk to the kids about their father which isn't going to be easy for either of them to explain what happened. Thirdly; He has to bring his body back so they can finally give him a proper burial. Orion looked at the table noticing that Hannah had left Anna's locket behind. leans over to pick up the item.

It needs some attention if this were to be giving back to Anna. He should take care of it so his daughter wouldn't have to when she wakes up. He gripped the locket in his hand and head for the stairs once he wakes up he has a lot to do but until then he should rest.

* * *

 ** _And there you have it._**

 ** _If you are getting a notification but is it chapter two then don't be alarm it is just a redo chapter and not a newer one. But don't let me stop you from reading. Actually, I'm still working on the later chapters but when I look at the last one I did I wasn't satisfied with how wrote it. And that is why I've been going through pest chapters so it can match up with the later ones._**

 ** _Unfortunately, It is going to take me quite a while to get enough chapters done to be able to do regular updates. Sooo... If you are still with me after all this thank you so much. Xoxo_**

 ** _If you haven't already guessed this story has multiple parts with part one of Anna's childhood for the first time she was taken to the Human Ranch. Part two takes place in 10 years after the attack in Luin which you all know was coming eventually. Part three will tell the story of Anna's freedom from the Ranch. If you have any questions you're welcome to ask them and I will answer without spoilers._**

 ** _One more thing. *Insert Uncle Chan's voice* I have a copy of this story on my Ao3 account and while I was writing this one I notice I had made some mistakes here and there. I'll go fix that sometime later to focus on ahead. Anyway, Happy-belated mother's day to all of the mothers. especially the ones who take time to write wonderful stories for us and being a mommy to their kids. You are the best!_**

 ** _Well, I have to cut this short or it may become another extension to the chapter. Lol until then, see you next time._**


	3. Chapter 3

**TALES OF A UNFORGIVABLE SINNER**

 **PART ONE**

 **CHAPTER: THREE**

 **Funny thing. I was already done with this chapter but as I was re-reading my work I wasn't satisfied. I saw tons of mistakes and errors that needed to be fixed. Took me long enough to re-read word for word, editing, as well rewriting scenes midway. I think I getting the hang of things I should say myself. We're almost out from Anna's childhood era and into her adult one soon enough. Kratos will be making a short appearance the chapter after the next update. Like I said in my notes while ago. I have plantly of drafts that haven't been edit yet once I post these chapters I will be doing a schedule updates to where I am now into this story. Another thing. I thought it will be important for me to give Anna a backstory and that is why I am showing her in happy times with family, hoping that it will give her more than just a woman who had to spend an unknown amount of years inside the Ranch for starters. Another thing's to show that she wasn't some made up girl that the creator had made for a link towards Kratos and Lloyd. I want to show that before she was a slave, a wife and mother but a woman who was dealt with a terrible fate.**

 **But for now, thank you for reading and please enjoy.**

 **Chapter: 3**

 **Time: 12:00PM.**

Hannah decided to cremate her husband to fulfill his last wish of spreading his ashes around the pine tree that is within the forest. It was something that they talk about when he was still here, it wasn't often but when did the topic come he said that if he so, unfortunately, dies before she does to turn his body into ashes and give it back to the earth. She didn't like that fact he had brought the topics of him dying but knew it had to be discussed.

They discussed where the kids will go and who they will be staying with, plus other things as well.

Hannah told him if she goes first then she would like to be buried along with her mother.

He, on the other hand, wanted to be cremated and have his body ashes to be spread around a pine tree in the woods. She wanted him to change his mind and decide to be buried right next to her she'd known that he loved wildlife he spent most of his childhood giving back to the earth so why it was surprising to hear that he'd ever want something like that. But that was his wish before he had left and whether she likes it or not, she'd have to honor her late husband's wishes.

Staying true to her word. Hannah holds onto a wooden box that has the remains of her husband.

Her children are standing beside her, Ryan on her right and Anna on her left side. She didn't have the strength to tell them herself, but thankfully her father did. Ryan took the news about his father founding and passing hard. Truth be told Hannah hadn't seen her son cried like that since he was 6 years old. It was heartbreaking to watch him, hearing him asked "How" and "Why" After the shock calmed down and the tears had stopped. His grandfather assured him that it may not seem like things will get better but over time the pain of loss will dull each day, week, month, and year that passes by a little less difficult. That doesn't mean he will forget about him, more on the opposite actually. He will learn to really live without his father and continue the role that he left behind as the man of the house for his younger sister.

After hearing his grandpa words he was ready for the role he is about to take on for the family.

Anna was told differently from the way her older brother. Orion keeps some information out due to her age of being 7 years old unlike her brother at 13 who can understand a lot better. Not saying that she doesn't understand death, she does. Anna knows when someone dies they're no longer with the living anymore but they are still with them in spirit. Since she has a clear understanding of the subject of death it didn't take long for her to know that her father wasn't coming home the way they thought he would.

He hasn't given her as much detail about what happened. And he wasn't going to tell her the state he was in when they found him, but he let her know the same thing he told Ryan that the pain of losing someone you loved is going to be painful but over time they will learn how to continue living without him but he will be there watching over them in spirit. She cried clinging on her mother's lap burying her head into her chest. Hannah held her daughter close not wanting to let her go as her cries slow down into mere whimpers.

It was a quiet yet peaceful ceremony. Only a small amount of people was invited. besides for her children and father; there were long-term friends and some customers she'd known them only by their names alone. There was also a couple of her father workers who had helped bring him home and cremated his body so she wouldn't have to. Luin doesn't have a graveyard site so they will be buried outside the town near the woods and for the ones who don't want to be buried they will be cremated.

Although now it has been a whole month since the service and their final goodbyes to their father and husband. She doesn't feel any different than she'd had been three years ago. Learning how to live without him and taking care of the kids mostly on her own was hard, still is to this day. Getting them ready in the morning, disciplining when they are bad. breaking up fights, kissing wounds, soothing nightmares and plus having to deal with one teenager and another one only having two and half years left of the single digits. These are the things he'd had misses out on but not anymore... This time he'll be watching them grow up to be fine adults as their guardian angel.

* * *

 **Location: Luin the city of water/Fighting Spirit weapon shop.**

 **Time: 6:00AM.**

Orion is in the kitchen getting ready for work, as well packing up his lunch for the day. The house was unusually quiet this morning, usually, the kids will be running around or arguing about something non-important. Hannah will be getting ready for work and make their lunches for school and scolded them to treat each other with some respect.

Now things had calmed down the kids weren't arguing as much and Hannah was more focused with her work.

She is truly his daughter because when he had lost her mother he had swallowed his grief by working non-stop and took care of his daughters. It keep him going for the most part but he had felt lose when coming home and not see his wife there. So he knows exactly what she is going through and may have to talk to her to see where her head is at to make sure she was doing okay mentally. Ryan is taking his new role very well as expected. He takes care of his little sister when their mom couldn't and took care of his mother by helping around the house or help her at work during the weekends. And after school, he would help at the weapon shop if he doesn't have homework. He's thankful for his grandson and was amazed by how quickly he could take care of so many things at such a young age that most boys around his age wouldn't even do unless told.

There is no doubt that Anna missed her father and would say so every now and then. She will ask questions often and some of those questions will go to him because in her words: "I don't want to upset mommy whenever I ask about him." He will answer whatever she'd wanted to know at the best way possible Then after that, she'd drop the subject and move on to something else.

She's little too young to handle the type of stuff that her older brother is doing so she helps by making dinner and cleaning.

He was about to leave out the door when he hears the little thuds of his 7-year-old granddaughter running down the steps with a backpack on her back. "Grandpa wait for me!" She shouted coming towards him with high speed. "Anna slow down before you hurt yourself or break something." He said closing back the door.

She slows down her speed to a normal one to meet him at the door.

"Are you leaving for work yet." She asks with a smile on her face.

"I was about too. Is there something you need before I go?" He replied.

"Un-huh," Anna said.

"Alright, what is it that you want, Anna. You have to make it quick because I have to go open up the shop." He tells her. "I want to come with you to work grandpa. Can I please go with you?" She begged to jump around. "Anna is going to be a long day and besides you still have to do the rest of your homework. Your mother will be upset if I take you with me and you're not doing your homework at all." He stated.

"But grandpa I don't want to stay in the house alone..." She whines giving a pouted.

"Ms. Thompson will check up on you while we are gone." He said.

"The lady that always smells like menthol?"

"Anna!" He scolded out her name. His granddaughter has always been that type of child who always tells the truth, and sometimes those things can come out being rude. Although the woman does in fact smell like menthol he should not condone her for saying something like that about her elders.

"I'm sorry, grandpa." She asked obviously dropping the subject. "I'd still want to go with you. Is not fair that to go either with you or mommy, but I can't. And staying here alone in this big empty house all by myself beside for the fact Ms. Thompson will be here, but all she does is sleep until everyone returns back. might as well be here by myself if she has to be the one to watch me every time works." Anna stated.

He has to give to her she raised a good point. They shouldn't really have a woman that is nearing in her 90s to look after her while no one else is available. "So can I please go. I promise not to get in the way and do my homework begged. Orion let out a sigh and look back at her than nodding his head. "Sure." He said caving in. "But only because you promise to do the rest of your homework before evening. And that means helping out to whenever that is needed."

"Yes, sir!" Anna said cheerfully holding the straps of her backpack.

It made him happy to see his grandchild very excited to tag along. He guesses that having her come to the shops with either him or her mother will do some good for her. Plus it isn't fair to only have Ryan along and not her. He should start taking and letting her learn more about the business than clean and cook for the family, but before making any final discussion having a talk with his daughter will be best instead of letting a soon to be eight-year-old to work.

He opens the door letting Anna go first and then himself closing it behind them. Orion locked the door putting the house keys right back inside his back pocket. "Ready to go?" He says looking down at her. Anna nodded her head as he took her hands walking upwards to the shop.

"Good morning, Mister Irving." A neighbor greeted attending to his garden.

"Morning Richard." He responds while holding up his hand to give a slight wave. "Today is such a good day so I'd thought I should water my garden before gets too late and humid."

"Well, you have all day to do so." He replied. The man chuckles at his response and then stop when he saw Anna hiding behind his legs. "Oh, you have your granddaughter today. I didn't see her there because of how short she is. How are you doing today little Anna?" Anna peaks her head from behind her grandfather's legs. "Yeah, she's coming along with me, say hello, Anna," Orion said. "Hello..." She said waving shyly. Orion has no idea why is she acting so shy knowingly that she has met him on numerous occasions. "Ah, She looks just like her mother," Richard commented.

"She does every day." He replied looking down at her as she looks up at him and smiles.

"Speaking of your daughter, I'd heard about what happened to her husband. How very unfortunate to hear something like that to happened. My condolences to you and your family. How's Hannah holding up now?" He asked.

Orion thanked him. "Yes, She's getting there but thank you for asking," Orion responded. The man nods his head. "That's good. I really hope that the Goddess Martel show compassion for her. She can use a break on what she has been going through all these years." Orion look down at Anna seeing her showing signs of discomfort on the topic. her mother and father. "I'm sorry. I've got a lot of things to do and I have to get her to settle in." He said. The older man realizing that he had taken a huge chunk of their time with his non-stop talking and quickly apologize. "Go on don't let me keep you any longer than I already had. We catch up later. You have a wonderful day with your grandpa little Anna." He said. Orion started walking away with Anna back on the road that will lead them to the shop.

The walk lasted almost 30 minutes to get there. Orion stopped at the door letting Anna's hand go and reached his back pocket for the keys and unlock the door letting Anna inside first then himself as the door swings back to a closed. "You can put your things over there by those chests over there and get settled. I'm going out back to finish the swords I was doing the other day." He tells her. Anna nodded her head to let him know that she was listening and went to put her stuff away like he had told her to do.

Orion went to the back area and come back a few minutes later with two set of crates doing the same with the other set. They won't open until 8:00 AM and nearly 7 AM so he only has an hour to set the new weapons up on display before switching the sighs from a close one to an open one. So many things that have to be done but so little time. Orion took a good look at his granddaughter taking her school work from out her backpack and begin to write inside her notebook while humming to herself.

Should he ask for help?

He wasn't going to let her handle anything sharp that can hurt herself if she wasn't careful; He would never hear the end of it from her mother if something were to happened. Maybe he could find something that's less dangerous for her to do.

Orion looks around the shop for something she could do. There's something she can do for him, Yeah, This should be easy enough for her to handle all by herself. "Anna, could you help your grandpa with something for a moment?" He asked. "Sure, grandpa," Anna said happily putting away her stuff back into her school bag. She loves to learn but it is boring having to study on a weekend where there are other things she would rather do on the weekends.

Anna came to him as soon as she can, standing right next to him waiting for whatever he'd called at doing. "You wanted my help with what grandpa?" Anna said stopping near him.

"Yes, can you stock up on those shelves for me? It would help move things along faster if you do." He asked her pointing at the shelves behind him.

"Sure, grandpa." Orion picks up one of the heavy crate boxes and placing it on top of the marble countertop. "Thank you. Everything is in here; just let me break the seal and take them out for you, then you can start." He tells her taking them out from the wooden crate. Anna watches him take each one of those beautiful charms coming out of the box she's amazing how many they are and every one of their own purpose for healing, caring poisons, paralysis, and then there is stunning prevent stun ailments. A Talisman charm to increases physical defenses and another shiny object that she hadn't seen before.

"I want you to put each one on the shelves as possible." He said giving her instruction. "Alright, grandpa," Anna replied. He walks away letting her handle the rest and start to open another box. She picks one of the accessories and stands on her tippy-toes trying to reach the shelves. Anna grunted in frustration when she could reach the second shelf no matter how hard she tries.

"Ugh...Granpa?" Anna called.

"Yes, Anna," He responded from the other side of the room.

"I need help. I can't reach the second shelf...I'm too short." Anna whined. He told her to hold on a moment, saying that he'll be back. Her grandfather came back with a four step-ladder and set it behind her... "Okay, I'm going to pick you up and place you on this step-ladder, but please don't fall off or your mother is going to be pretty upset with me if we get back and you're hurt." He pleaded. Anna giggles as he bends over to pick up her and stood her on top of the counter. "There you go. if you had to come down use the step-ladder." He said going back to the other of the shop. "Thanks, grandpa," Anna said happily now that she can put the items up now.

After about 20 minutes of pure concentration, Anna was done setting the accessories up nicely like her grandfather had wanted. "Grandpa! I'm done! Anna cheered as she slowly came down from off the ladder onto the wooden floor.

"Grandpa did you heard me? I said I'd was finished." Orion was hanging two swords on the wall when his granddaughter came up to him. "Just a second. I'd have to be really careful while hanging these." After he was done he came down from his own step-ladder and she took him by his hand and head over to the front desk where she was setting the accessories. He looks over her work and nodded his head in approval her work It. "Looks nice, Anna. You did well." He said patting her on the head. "Thanks for your help. You can get back to your homework." Anna nods her head and runs back to the steps once again pulling out her notebooks, markets, and pens from out her bag.

It took Anna 30 minutes to finish the rest of her homework; which wasn't a lot for her to get done. Only some math and pre-history lesson on the goddess Martel. She had to name all four seals location the chosen visited on her journey of regeneration. She closes her book and looks over to her grandfather who was doing the final-finishing touches with the blades. Anna put her things back in her backpack and quietly walked over to him not wanting to the disrupt him as he was working.

She walks over to him and waited for him to finish what he was doing. Anna watches how he apply the polish cream onto the blades and wiping them clean. She wasn't fine with the sword but she'd love spending time with her grandfather so it didn't bother her that much. Ryan, on the other hand, loves all weapons and always talk about open his own shops around Sylverant. Since her brother has the love for them she often wonders if their father shares the same interest as them. One time Anna ask her mother about things her father had done when he was younger she will try to hold back tears until she doesn't and excuses herself from out of the room.

After seeing that whenever she asked about her father would make her mother upset; Since then Anna stop asking questions about him. But deep down she still wishes to know how he was in his younger days. Did he go to the same schoolhouse as she and her brother? Did he work at the shop with grandpa before working at the Tower of Mana? Although Anna was only four when he would leave and come back home to make money for his family. Anna knows enough that he was working at the Tower that is being overseen by the church and then travel to Palmacosta for more work.

Maybe instead of asking her mom, she could direct her questions to her grandfather. Yeah, she'll do just that.

Anna nearly loses her nerve to ask him almost dropping it completely until she regained the urge to once again to asked him. "Granpa?" She said softly. "Hmm... What is it, Anna." He responded by hooking the last of the swords and shields on the wall.

"Can you tell me about my Dad?"

He stops looks at her from his step-ladder. "Your Dad? Why do you want to know about your father all of a sudden?" He asked. Anna's eyes fall towards the ground. "I don't know." She replied. Orion notices that she was playing with the chain to her locket indicating that she was nervous about something. "Well you gotta know the reason why." He said coming down from the ladder. He bent down to pick her up and sat her on the countertop so she can be at eye level. "What's on your mind?" He asked.

"You want me to tell you about your Dad but at the same time, you don't want to ask me? So how am I suppose to answer questions if I don't know what they are?"

"Can you tell me about my Dad, Like when he was younger?" She said.

Orion thinks it over on what to tell her. It's been some time ago when he remembers the younger version of her father. So the first things he had thought of was when his daughter met him the first time. "Well, he had your hair color but with green eyes. A little tanner than you are much like your brother's complexion as well he's temper. He didn't come for a big family, Just him and your late grandmother when I met him. Since his father wasn't in his life much growing up. So I took on that road for him and taught him everything he knows."

"Then as he had gotten older, I'd give him a job here at this shop like moving boxes and managing the cash register for me."

"Daddy used to work here!? Wow, I didn't know that." Anna said a little shocked.

"Yes, he did." He replied.

"Tell me more, grandpa," Anna said.

"Okay, Okay. Just give your grandpa some time to remember." He responded. Orion thought a little more about what to tell her until remembering something else. "From the most part, he did his job very well. Much more than what expected of him. It got to the point I'd sometimes left him to handle the shop when I was away." He tells her.

"How did mommy and Daddy met?" Anna asked.

"They met that week when I was away. And they'd later start a relationship and kept it from me for a while until I found out that they were dating. Act first, I wasn't supportive of their relationship and me not being supportive put a strain on ours."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, although I'd like your father I didn't think he was the right man for my daughter, and I felt that way for a long time." He replied. "Then when they got married without telling me really made me not support them at all. I and your mother didn't have a good father and daughter relationship from there on. I would visit her when she for time to time; especially when Ryan was born. Your father usually works long hours and far away places that will leave her home alone with children. That way when you were born I ask her to leave with me."

"As you can she did." He said softly.

"Anna, I am telling you this because one; I don't want you to think everything was perfect between us three. It wasn't, But as adults, we are quick to judge someone before really knowing them. And you know what, I was wrong to deny their relationship back then. Your father was a great man, husband, and father to you three and I am thankful to have the opportunity to call him my son-in-law." He with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for telling me, grandpa." She said.

"I can't ask mommy because she will cry if I ask about him. Sometimes I'd still hear her cried at night when she'd think that I was asleep. And I am pretty sure that Ryan hears her too but doesn't say anything." She stated. Anna bowed her head making her grandfather to left it back up. "Listen to me. Mommy is going through a lot lately. And she doesn't want to worry you guys about her, that's why she acts like everything is ok even though they're not."

"But I too don't want you two to worry about your mother because I've got her, alright. You just be the good girl that you are. Okay." He said. Anna nodded in agreement. "Is there anything else you want to know about your father? Or are we done for now?" He says.

"I think this is enough for now." She replied. "Thanks again, grandpa."

He rubbed the top of her head and said; "Don't mention it." And take her off the counter sitting her on the hardwood floor. "Can you do me a favor Anna and that flip the sign for me?" Orion asked.

"Okay," Anna said.

She went to the door and did as her grandfather had told her and flipping the sign from a close to an open to finally start the day.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Evening clouds started to develop in the brightly-redden sky as the sun setting down to the horizon, disappearing to another side of the earth. Orion was dealing with his next to the last customer on buying a very nice looking blade for beginners used while Anna was sitting on the stairs steps, quietly playing with her locket around her neck. "You are one lucky man today, this is our last one." She hears her grandfather saying to the customer. "Here's everything you will need and come back."

"Thanks." The customer said.

"Have a nice evening sir."

"Excuse me, sir. Can you help me? I am having trouble finding a good charm that can help with illnesses." Said another customer.

"Yes, I'll be there just a second." Orion put the money away that the man had given him for the sword and went around to help out the customer. "What is it that you'd need again?" Orion asked. "I need something that will help with illness." The man replied.

"We only have poison and paralysis charms here. They won't cure you but prevent you from getting those ailments. If you want something for curing? I'll recommend going to my other shop that sells items for that kind of purposes. My daughter runs the shop during the weekdays & weeknights and I am sure she will help you out." Orion told the young man.

The man look shocked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What kind of shop is this? Are you sure there isn't something useful somewhere at the back." He asked. Slowly getting annoyed by this man's attitude, Orion let out a sighed reminding himself of his blood pressure; but what's been keeping him from yelling at this rude young man was his seven-year-old granddaughter who is watching him from the other side of the room. Instead, he wants to show a more professional attitude when handling a customer like him. "I can assure you that at my other shop does, in fact, sells of healing potions for you. Is there anything else you might want?" Orion asked.

"No, I want anything else here in this dump. And you called yourself a salesman. I should've gone to Palmacosta instead." He said arrogantly. And just like that Orion's patient went out the window. "I've told you that you can go to my other shop and time again, you even refused any service that I had to offer you. But instead, you mocked my place of business. You wanted to go to palmacosta than I suggest you to get yourself and boat and go there." Commented.

"And with that, Get the hell out of mine shop!"

The young man got upset by Orion's comment and turn around and stormed off but not without a few uncalled hand gestures on his way out. Orion sigh again. He hates dealing with these type of customers like him. Where are the manners of young people today? Don't parents care that their children are acting in such a way. He's thankful that his kids weren't like that at all growing up. As well for his grandkids; Ryan looks about 6 years younger than him while Anna is seven but she'd act with Utmost respect to anyone no matter the age. The same can be said for his other daughter's children.

Nevermind that for now. He has to get this shop close and take his granddaughter on home before dinner.

"Alright, kiddo. Time to gather your things so we're leaving in 10 minutes. " He said.

"Okay..." Anna replied. She went up the stairs to collect some stuff she left up there earlier. Orion could still hear the clicking sounds of her dress shoes hitting each step until she'd reach starts top. And she starts picking up the toys she'd was playing with and put them back inside the toy box and putting her color pencils inside her bag. It should take her about half of those 10 minutes to gathbusies things so he busies himself cleaning the countertop and finding a broom to sweep the floors.

He was in the middle of sweeping those floors when the sounds of the bell above the door rung indicating someone had walked into the shop. "We're close," Orion said back turn against the entrance. There was no response was met with silence.

He knew whoever came into his shop hadn't left because the bell would've made the same sound as you were leaving. "I'd said we're closed," Orion repeated. He turns around to see who it was but was surprised to see three men in identical uniforms standing in front of the door smirking at him. There isn't a doubt in mind of who they are by looking at them but at all times... Why come now. "Desian. Why are you here?" Orion asked, a bit startled but he tried his best to not let it showed.

"What does it look like, eh, old man." The one on the left said.

"We came here for the packages that you suppose to left for us, remember? Or have you forgotten already? Is just like y'all humans to forget something important with that small brain of yours." He continues on with his rant on until the Desian in the middle rises up his hand in order to silence him.

"Enough already." He spoke looking at the man.

"Orion you know why we're here. And you miss the last deadline a month ago so you can see why we came little early than expected." He said calmly.

"Things had come up so I couldn't go through with the shipment for that reason alone," Orion said putting the broom away behind him. "So you decided to just ignore the fact of our deal and continue on with your merry way. Well, let me make this clear, Orion. We had a deal; you will provide the weapons and accessories, item supplies and in return, we will leave this small town of yours alone. Now since you were the one he broke the deal first. What on earth do you think is going to happen now?" He stated.

"It wasn't my intention to not follow through with the shipment. But don't take this out on everybody else, I will make sure everything goes to you in a few days." Orion said. When he thought the desians wasn't looking he would quickly glance up at the balcony to see if he can spot out Anna. When he saw the tips of her dark brown hair peeking out from the corner of the stairs he knew that she was hiding, not well but well enough. He just hopes it's good enough for the Desian to not spot her.

"Why are you keep glancing up there? Is someone here eh? Said the Desian who haven't talk yet.

Orion set his eyes back on them, nothing them not wanting the attention to fall on his granddaughter. "I thought I heard one of those Katz on the roof again." He comes up quickly with the hopes that they will buy it.

They seem to have bought the excuse and got back on the conversation. "So it wasn't your intention. I'm pretty sure the boss would love to hear when he comes for a visit. And let's not forget about these townspeople learning their neighborhood weapon salesman have been providing goods to us? Not only they would feel betrayed but also a sense of loathing for you." Said the one in the middle again.

He's right. Whatever how you look at it he was still assisting them, though he is doing it for the people in this town including his family they would feel betray regardless.

Orion was about to speak again when he heard cracking sounds from above him. "What's that sound? Desian on the right said. "Hmm... I know whatever it is; it wasn't coming from the roof this time. Kinda sounded like it was coming from upstairs

"Who else is here, Orion." The middle Desian question.

"Nobody. I was in the middle of closing down the shop when you guys came. Besides us, it's empty." He replies.

"Nobody huh?"

You two. Go check upstairs and see if someone is up there and bring whoever it is down here. We're going to let them join this meeting of ours and show this old man what happens to those who are caught lying to us. The man voiced maliciously. As told the two started to walk the stairs, climbing each step with their iron toe boots. Orion was reeling inside. He didn't want to blow his alert them by his reactions of them going up those steps but at the same time, he doesn't want them to find Anna.

How could he get them to stop without showing concerned about what they will find up there? He was running out of options; just a few more steps and then they're at the top. It wasn't until the very moment he'd thought of something that could work.

"Wait. Let's make a new deal." Orion said.

The two stopped when he spoke looking from up where they were.

"I'm listening." He stated.

He doesn't want to do this way, but for the good and well being of his granddaughter, and It should buy him some time for a short while. "I'll give you the ones I have on stock now, plus items for health and accessories. Later on tonight. All I ask once I hand over them you three disappear without being seen. I don't want to cause a panic because of your guys have been sighted. As for the rest; I am willing to give you anything else you might want just give me a month and I have everything ready to go to the usual place." Orion spoke out his deal to them, he only hopes that this deal will work out giving him enough time to create on more weapons to restock the shelves.

"Alright. I accept your deal." He replied. He left his hand up to call the two waiting Desians from off the stairs. "We do things your way, Orion. I will let my boss know about this meeting of ours." He said turning his back towards the door. "Whatever you are hiding must be important for you to give in like that."

Orion stayed silent looking at the man's back.

Orion motions them to follow him to the back area. About a second later they came back out holding wooden crates in their hands. "Sir we have them." One Design notifies carrying the crates to the door as the other one follows behind him. "Excellent. You may take them out back but be sure to take the bridge near the water fountain. That area is always empty at this hour." He ordered. "Yes, sir!" They both said in unison and walk out from the shop doors making the bell rung again.

"It is nice doing business with you. We'll come back on our regular schedule date. Don't let another schedule delivery go by again because I don't think my boss would love to wait as long as he did. Remember, We leave this town alone, and you will provide us with goods. That's the only for us not to target this town and it's people." He said turning to the door but stop short and look over his shoulder. "I don't know what you are hiding up there, but whatever it is got you spooked enough to give in. I like it." He said open the door.

"Good day, Irving ." He left the door once again swing back hitting that same bell one last time.

Orion continues to stay silent looking at the door.

" _ **What am I doing? What am I doing? All of this is getting out of hand. It shouldn't have to get this far. I thought by giving them what they'd wanted instead of refusing will keep everyone safe from harm. I was only doing this for the best of Luin and my family. I don't know how everyone else will feel if they were to find out, but my true worries fall on my daughters and grandchildren on what they will think of me if they ever find out."**_ His thought was interrupted when feeling little arms wrapping around his midsection as her sobs reached his ears.

Orion raised his hand and put it on top of her head.

He wishes she wasn't here to witness that. She must have been scared for her to had thought the Desians was going to find her up there he's thankful to be able to stop them before they did. Hearing her sobs growing louder he once got out from his thoughts and pick up in his arms. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'd really am." He says trying to console her. "Grandpa shouldn't have been doing this but it is for the best. As soon as they get what they want, they will no longer bother us I just have to continue on for a while longer."

"Then after that grandpa is going to get out of this somehow. I don't know how or when but I will, Anna." He said rubbing Anna's back as her sobs slowed down.

"I promise..."

* * *

 ** _Hi. Sorry about that. This took more time than originally thought. But thank you for sticking by me anyways. two more chapters left until part one is finished and for those who are wondering where's Kratos? He is coming very soon but will make a short appearance in chapter five. Like I said above._**

 ** _Anyway, as always see you in the next update._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tales of Symphonia and the characters doesn't belong to this person right here. All rights go to everyone at Namco Tales Studio and Character Designers; Kousuke Fujishima and Daigo Okumura.**

 **TALES OF A UNFORGIVABLE SINNER**

 **CHAPTER: FOUR**

 **PART: ONE**

 **Chapter: 4**

 **Location: Luin/Irving's household.**

 **Time: 6:00 AM.**

 _"I promise..."_ That was what her grandfather had said to her.

She hadn't had the slightest idea that her grandfather could be capable of dealing with the Desians. She'd known little about them, Only hearing tales of them in her school lesson and that the Chosen is the only one who can stop them. Other than that she hears not much but the standard they're bad and they hurt people for the own gain. And to think that her own grandfather is providing weapons and among other things to them. He did explain his reason for doing so was for the people of this town and his family to keep them for attacking again like they did years ago.

Anna hadn't known that so it came as a shock to her. He didn't go too detailed but he swears that this will never happen again as long he just give them whatever they wanted. And with that, she could understand in her seven-year-old mind able to understand.

She made a promise of her own to not tell her brother or mother what she had witnessed last night. She just doesn't want them to worry about this. And it is a good thing they're leaving in a short while. Anna was going over her thoughts to hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Anna?... What are you doing up so early?" Ryan said coming down with a heavy backpack on his back. "I couldn't sleep. So I decided to come down and make my breakfast so mom has one less thing to do before leaving." Anna replied.

"Okay, that's thoughtful of you. I'm sure mom would be happy that you are able to take care of yourself while we're gone." He said to give her head a couple of pats before heading to the cupboards and grabbed a bowl from the covers. He took a spoon from the silverware drawer and went over to join his little sister at the table.

He asked her to pass the box of cereal which Anna handed him without a second thought. And begin pouring its contents into his bowl with some milk. Ryan was almost halfway done with his food when Anna spoke. "Ryan... Can I ask you something."

"Hmm?... I guess, what is it?" He replied.

"Can you tell what you know about the Desians."

"Why do you what to know about that? Better yet, Where is this coming from. You were fine yesterday morning and now here you are asking about the Desians?" He said with a mouthful of cereal. "Did something happened yesterday when you were with grandpa?"

"No, nothing happened. I had a good day with grandpa." She said telling a slight lie. And it was a good day up until the Desians came to the shop and started treating their grandfather. She was scared that they were going to find her. If it wasn't for her grandpa quick thinking she'd would've been found and who knows what they might have done to her.

"Earth to Anna." He said out loud waving his hand in front of her.

"Huh? I'm sorry."

"too busy daydreaming again." He commented. "Anyway, what do you want to know?" He asked taking another spoon full of his cereal. "Did they attacking Luin once before?"

"That's what I'd read about. Luin has a history of being destroyed. Either from a natural disaster; but normally from the Desians. I heard mom was a little girl when they last attack leaving everything in ruins to the point everyone had to uprooted to Hima and some far away to Palmacosta." He said lifted his bowl to drink the milk.

"Are they mean?" She asked softly.

Ryan places the bowl down and gives a confused look at his little sister. "What do you mean "Are they mean?" Of course, they are. What makes you think that they're not!?" He said. "Hey stop yelling at me like I say something wrong! And I was only asking a question." Anna said while blowing out her cheeks.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you." Ryan apologize.

"Still. These guys are no joke and had been terrorizing humans for years and years. The bottom line is; The Desians are rude, heartless, and don't care if you are a man, woman or child they will treat you like your nothing but like cattle." He stated.

He stood up from the table to put away his dishes in the sink. "I'm telling you, Anna, the Desians, and humans have a bad history with one another. They take people like us, who haven't done anything wrong and locked them up in cells. I'm not telling you to hate them because that isn't the type of person you are. All I am asking is to be careful when you come across them. That's all." Ryan said turning to get his backpack to full up with treats for the road.

"Are you talking about all Half-elves or just the Desians?" Anna said after a moment.

Ryan put random snacks inside his bag. "Well, it is mostly for the Desians, but you should be careful around all of them. From what I heard they can use magic and that most of them hate humans from what happened to them long ago."

"Do you feel the same with Half-elves, or do you hate them like they hate humans?" Anna asked.

"No. I don't hate them. I'd just can't trust them." He replied turning back to his task of stuffing the bag with more treats. "Anyway, You haven't told me the reason why you got up so early in the morning. You had to have been up since 5:00 o'clock at least. Are you sure nothing happened yesterday?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'd just couldn't really sleep last night." Anna replied.

"Alright, I let it go for now." He zipped his backpack up and lift it to put away near the door. Anna watches him as he picks a large bottle and fills it with water from the tap. "You are going to need more water than that if you are going to travel for a month," Anna stated. Ryan chuckles and twisted the cap on the bottle, setting it down on the counter space. "Yeah, that's why I got four of these large-jugs and Mom has another set upstairs, plus we are traveling as a group of 10 people so there will be more water."

"Must be fun being able to do the same thing that Daddy used to do," Anna said softly.

"Yes, it is. Maybe I'll do just as good as he did." He said sadly.

"I know you will, Ryan. Make sure you write to me when you got the time. I want to know everything about it." She said cheerfully with a smile on her face. "You know I will, Anna. And make sure you do the same and take care of grandpa. He does everything himself and it up to you to make sure he doesn't overwork himself while we are gone." Anna nodded her head and promised that she will. "Where's Mom?" She asked.

"Packing. She should be coming down at any minute. I need to gather more things for the trip before Mom comes down. If she comes down before I do, tell her that I am upstairs getting the last of my things." He told her and quickly went up the stairs in a hurry.

A moment later their mother came down holding bags on her shoulder and back. She slowly came down the steps and set all of the bags on the ground. "Morning sweetie." She greeted. "Good morning, Mommy," Anna replied. "Where's your brother?" She asked taking out a Thermos from the cupboards and then pouring some coffee into her large cup. "He's getting the last few of his from upstairs." Come Anna's replies. Hannah hummed in a response. She pours some into a smaller cup and takes a sip of her hot beverage.

"Mommy. Don't you want something other than that coffee?" She asked.

"No baby, I'm fine. I've packed enough food for everyone for the road so I will eat some then." Hannah replied taking another sip of her coffee. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us to the House of salvation? I'm sure your brother wouldn't mind you going." Hannah asks as she went over to sit at the table with her and place her cup down. "Yeah, I'm sure. Ryan made enough credits to go anyway and besides he needs this more than I do. And I don't even know what to do on pilgrimages. But please say hello to father Lucas for me."

Hannah smiles at her daughter and places her hand on top of her still small ones. She was astonished by her 7-year-old on how selfless she truly is at such a young age. "I will let him know that. Make sure you take great care of you grandpa for me. And just because we're leaving you alone with him doesn't mean you can do & get whatever you want. Make sure you clean before going out with any friends and tell your grandpa before doing so. When your grandfather is out working late go to the neighbor house to stay until he gets back."

"There should be something in the refrigerator for dinner and as for tomorrow's dinner, You can go to the market to buy some food. The money is in the lower cabinet." Hannah said. "Okay, Mommy. And don't worry I will make sure to do everything you have said." Anna replied.

There was a knock at the door that made Hannah stop their conversation to check and see who it was. "Oh, hello Pietro. How are you doing this morning." Hannah greeted. "I'm doing fine Ms. Irving. I'm here to tell you that my father and Uncle is ready and waiting outside." Hannah peaks her head through the doorway and sure enough, their traveling group is waiting outside. "Hey guys, good to see you. We'll be right outside just get us some more time!" Hannah shouted as she waves hello to them.

"Pietro honey. You can come inside and wait. I know Ryan would like to say goodbye before we leave."

"Thank you, Ms, Irving." Pietro replied." He said stepping inside as she moves aside and closes the door. "I'll go tell Ryan to hurry up and bring the luggage outside." She tells him and went up the stairs. "What are you up to Anna. Are you excited about the trip?" Pietro asked turning towards her.

"I'm not going." She responds.

"I haven't made enough school credits to come on the pilgrimage and you were there also to know that, and besides only three were allowed to go. Out of everyone, I thought not just my brother will be picked to go but I thought you were also going to be one of them." Anna said.

Pietro took a seat next to her and sat down. "No, no. You are giving me too much credit. I couldn't have made enough to go anyways. Your brother is more deserving than me on going on this trip. It's not every day that someone in our town gets to travel to the world like he is." He replied. Anna nodded her head eventually agreeing with his words.

"Alright, Mom! I'm about to do it now." Ryan said coming down steps. "Hey, Ryan," Pietro said coming towards him and raising his fist to bump with his. "Hey, Pietro. Can you give me the hand of these bags? I don't want to be the only one doing this by myself."

"Sure I don't know mind helping you out. As long as you buy me some souvenirs while you are gone." He said showing his white teeth and taking a couple of the bags next to the stairs. "Me too, me too," Anna said jumping up and down. "Well help me and I see what I can do." He replied. Walking outside with his share of the luggage.

Anna cheered and pick on the littlest one and take it outside follow behind her brother.

After they were done putting all of the luggage outside and into the cart and head back inside the house. "Are you finished stocking the cart up?" Hannah asked taking out a picnic basket out from the refrigerator and sat it on the table with her thermos. "Yes, Only thing left is my backpack and the food and then we are done." He said.

'Well, guess this is goodbye sweetheart. I'll send a letter once we are settling down." She said reaching to give her daughter one last hug. For some reason, she didn't want to let her go; thinking that this might be the last time that she was going to hold on to her little girl. Hannah tightened her hold on the small child, not wanting to let go of her just yet. "Mommy... Too tight." Hearing the sounds of her daughter's voice having trouble breathing because she was obstructing her airways.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's just going to be a while until I see this face again." She said while pinching her cheeks a little.

"Oww. Mom, stop it hurt," Anna whined.

Anna immediately rubbed her cheeks to sooth the pain from the pinching. "I'm going to be fine. You don't have to worry about me and grandpa. Maybe you can visit auntie while you are going to house to house before coming back home." Anna suggested. Hannah gives it some thought before nodding her head. "Yes, maybe we will. What better time than any." She replied. She gives her one more last hug before letting go and picking up her basket and thermos and head out the door but not before telling her son to say goodbye to his little sister.

Ryan stepped forward and give her a hug of his own. It wasn't as long as their mother's, but still long enough for an affectionate hug that their mother would approve from her two kids. "Bye Anna. Stay out of my things while I am gone and remember to make sure that he doesn't overwork of himself." He repeated in regards of their grandfather who was still out at the weapon shop.

"Yes, and you remember to write to me and don't worry about us, Ryan. Pietro will help take care of everything and help out the shop whenever grandpa needs the help. Aren't you Pietro?" She said looking over his shoulder on her tippy-toes to include him. Ryan looks over towards Pietro for confirmation as he nodded to agree with what Anna's was saying.

"Ok. I'll see you later." He said picking up his backpack.

He walked over to his friend and bumped fists before heading out the door.

Anna felt sad that she wasn't going to see them for a while. Thinking how lonely things will be without seeing them on a daily is going to be hard but she will manage until they return back home safely.

* * *

 **Location: Luin/Irving's** **household.**

 **Time: 8:50 PM evening time.**

As promised, Anna made dinner for her grandpa, herself and Pietro since he stayed around for a while after they had left for their pilgrimage. Clean up afterward and now was getting ready for bed just like what her mother wanted her to do before she left. Anna brushed her teeth, did her hair and now was pulling back her blankets so she can inside the covers; just right before the clock hit 9:00 pm.

Besides for an owl hooting outside and a dogs bark in the distance.

Anna closes her eyes but opens them back up soon after. For some reason, she couldn't go to sleep. Maybe because of the fact she was here alone in this modest house to herself. Her grandfather went to the shop some after dinner, saying something about checking in on the swords he was making to see if they came out okay enough. Pietro had also left before her grandfather did so now she here all alone but for her thoughts. She closes here her eyes again and turning on to her side hoping that she will fall asleep faster.

Seeing that wasn't helping in the slightest, Anna turn back on to her back looking right back at the ceiling.

Finding it hard to sleep right away, Anna pulled her blankets from off her and side her legs to dangle off the bed. She touched the cool hardwood floor with her barefoot; forgetting about her slippers as she was standing up and head for the window.

Anna pull up the window letting a little night time breeze flow through the now open window slightly blowing her hair and curtains. Usually, when she was having a hard time sleeping her mother or grandfather would often take her out for a walk until she'd got tired to sleep through the night but that was back when she was 4-year-old. Now 7-years-old and still sometimes go into a state of sleeplessness during the nighttime hour and that happens her grandfather would take her if she asks but since he was at the shop she can't leave the house without an adult to accompany her.

As she watches the night time activities going on below her window everything seems so in peace, people closing down their shops, couples sitting at the fountain getting some time alone before going back indoors. A few lights turned off indicating the some of the townspeople are calling it a night. Anna look skyward to see if any stairs were visible; they were but not much is showing due to the cloud coverage. But despite the calm outlook still, have this uneasy feeling like something is about to happen for some reason.

"Keep calm Anna." She tells herself.

Maybe she was worried that her brother and mother who should at least stopped to make camp by now. Or maybe it is because her grandpa hasn't returned yet. He did say something about coming home in a few hours but since the clock has about 20 minutes left until it turns 10:00 PM; he won't be returning until the 12:00 AM the latest. So she has to keep herself entertained for a while till he comes back, or she could try to get some rest even if she closes her eyes can lead her to dreamland eventually.

For a while, Anna thought about what she could do to settle herself until she remembers what her mother told her on a night where she couldn't sleep. Her mother had said when she was having trouble sleeping was to think of any song and just sing until she grows tired. Usually, her mother will sing or they would do it together but with her being gone Anna have to be the one to sing by herself.

Anna started off with a few hums into she had gotten comfortable with getting the lyrics current. " _Always, somewhere in my heart. I'm waiting for a certain someone the one who will tell me that I'm needed. Because if I were ever to meet that person, Beneath the expanse of this wide sky. I think that I'd start to believe an in myself a little more. The wind blows the rustle of the trees even these things bring my heart unrest, call my name out in a sweet voice, and that would be all I'd need."_

 _"Always, somewhere in my heart. I've been looking for the person who will tell me I'm fine the way I am."_

 _"The evening breaks and today starts This world with your smiling face. I make a wish-I want to do what I can, whatever it takes, to protect you. You knew what was dear to me, you knew that I trusted you. You knew that I loved you..."_

 _"The wind blows the rustle of the trees- even these things bring my heart unrest to call my name out in a sweet voice, and that would be all I'd need. The evening breaks and today starts this world with your smiling face. I make a wish- I want to do want I can, whatever it takes, protect you."_

 _"Even if it takes everything. My deepest, most sincere wish...Is to protect you."_

Smiling up at the stars feeling 10x better after singing that song. Her mother can get the higher notes better than she can but otherwise, she didn't let her mother down with her vocal skills either and with that made felt good. Anna let out a loud yawn indicating that the song has done its job on making her sleepy.

She closes the window a little so the cool air can still come in. Anna went back to her bed and move the blankets aside, and climb onto the soft mattress taking the covers back up to her chin. Feeling relax and calmer; she closes her eyes listening to the sound of the waves from the lake. And slowly fall asleep into a peaceful dream.

But what she hadn't known is that this peaceful night was going to become a nightmare within the next hours.

* * *

 **Song; Negai**

 **Artist; Hikita Kaori. I wanted to put this song in here because I love it so much and thought it will fit Anna and how she was feeling at that moment. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I will see you at the next one. So I'll see you at my next update.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 continuing from CH:4

**TALES OF A UNFORGIVABLE SINNER**

 **PART: ONE**

 **CHAPTER: FIVE**

 **Chapter: 5**

 **Location: Luin, the city of hope/weapon shop**

 **Time: 1:00 AM.**

Orion put the wooden top over a crate that is supposed to be shipped to Palmacosta in a few days. He had a tall order to do, and going back home was now out of the question; he needs these to move out before sunrise. He promised Anna that he'll be back somewhere around 11:00, 12:00 being the latest. Now past 1 AM, he doesn't think that's going to happen anytime sooner and on how the looks of things. Maybe 2 or 3:00 AM is more likely for him to return home.

"Sorry, Anna." He mumbled.

"Grandpa is gonna be late again. Hope you won't be too upset with me kiddo." He sighed not wanting to disappoint his granddaughter on their first day without them here, maybe he can make up to her with some ice cream in the morning, or something else she'd love to do. Anyway, he will think of other things to do with her once everything is already done.

Orion was placing some more items into a box when the front door opens making the bell rung. He instantly went back on the day when the Desians had a month ago. Why now? He had already sent over the other shipments plus with interest three weeks ago. He even gives them enough health potions that will last them for a while until the next shipment comes. They don't have the right to come into his shop demanding more.

"You must be out of your mind!? Showing your face here once again!" He said turned to face the Desian and his comrades but was shocked to see Pietro was the one standing there. "Pietro?... Why are you doing here? Better yet, why are still doing up at this hour?" He asked walking over to him.

"I...had..to run...because my...mother told me too." He said in between huffs. Orion sat him on a chair and went to the back area to pour him a glass of water. Pietro accepted and drunk the entire glass and hand back to him. "Feel better?" Orion asked. Pietro shocked his head and thanked him.

"Alright. Can you tell me the reason why your mother told you to run all the over here? Especially at this time of night." He asks him. "She wanted me to come and get you because she had heard from a friend that they said something about seeing two Desian men walking around town. After hearing that I'd come here as soon as possible to tell you." He said huffing out some breath.

"What do you mean your mother's friend saw them? Where? When?"

"Just over 15 minutes ago, but there is no doubt about that it is them. Mom said they were at the water fountain and there was a bunch of people there right now. I had to take the long route in order for me to get here without them spotting me." He explained.

Why would the Desians be here now? He had already given them what they needed and plus getting these boxes ready for shipment starting first thing in the morning. Had they change their minds and decided that his offer wasn't good enough for their boss to be accepted? If not, what other reason could there be for them to go back on their deal if he was giving them what they wanted?

Just then a bright orange glow illuminated from off the walls. "What's that light?" Pietro question. Orion went over to the window and peek outside, What he had saw made his heart went up to his throat. The house nearby was set up in flames. "Mr. Irving? What's going, what is it?" Pietro asked.

"The house in front of me is on fire. Which means that we're under attack," Orion replied. He moves out of the window once he saw four Desian men running past the shop. "Attack!? Why? What did we do?"

"We need to gather everyone and evacuate them quickly before someone gets hurt if they aren't already." He whispered.

"But, Mr. Irving? How are we going to evacuate everyone when they are Desians everywhere we go? It took a lot for me to go unnoticed by them and I don't think I will have that much luck going forward." Pietro stated. Orion went over to him kneeling down at his level as he would do for his own grandkids. "I know you can't take everyone out of here by yourself and that is why I am going to find some people that are able to help us get them out to safety." He replied.

"Don't worry about the townspeople, I will handle them. But I do need your help, it's just isn't the way you think." Orion stated.

"What it is?" He asked.

"I need you to go contact Asgard for me and tell them we need any help that they can provide. They own me a long time ago for helping them and they said if we ever needed their help to get in contact with them. And that's why I need you to go there and tell them we're being under attack by the Desians. Anything they can help with food, a place for these people to stay until we rebuild our town. Most importantly, I want you to go to my house and get Anna and take her with you and run as fast as you can." Orion ordered.

"But Asgard is four days away from here. We won't make it in time to bring help to everyone." He said.

"And you will make it there just fine. Sending someone there will increase our chances of survival very high than too not have any help at all." Orion told him. Seeing what Orion was saying, Pietro agrees with the idea of going to Asgard. "Now you go on ahead and go to my place and get Anna and make a move to Asgard. I'm going to try to sneak around to see where all, if not, most of the Desians are located. So I can make a plan on which bridge to use for our escape. You mentioned that they were at the fountain, right?" He asked.

"Yes, but I don't know if they are still there right now?"

"Alright. You better get going before the Desian come this way." Orion told him.

Pietro nodded and stood up going towards the windows next to Orion. He looks to make sure there wasn't any Desians waiting to ambush him once he steps outside. Seeing that it was clear Pietro went to the door and put his hand on the handle. "Before I go can you tell my mother that I love her and didn't expect to leave without saying goodbye? And that I wall sent a letter once we make to Asgard." He asked.

"You have my word that I will," Orion replied.

"Be safe Pietro. Tell my granddaughter that everything will be fine and to stay strong for her grandpa."

"I will. Don't worry about her too much. I'll make sure no harm comes to her." Pietro promise. He pulls open the door and poke his head through it and quickly stepped out and head for a shortcut where he knows that will bring him to Orion's home quicker.

Orion went to the back of the shop and took two short swords from off the wall. The Desian went back on their deal to not cause trouble on this town so there is nothing holding him back now. This time they're going to pay or everything they had done.

* * *

 **Location: Fountain**

 **Time: 1:35 AM**

"Alright listen up!" Said one Desian holding a metal staff in his hands.

"Lord Morgan is about to speak and he wants direct answers to the questions he is about to ask. Anyone here that wants to be smart mouth will be dealt with in the most painful way imaginable. You will not speak over him or without being told. The one who had given our lord the answers that will aid us in our search will be spare and able to leave. Those who try to play hero will face the exact way as this worm." He said directing his finger to a man lying face down on the ground. "Do we all understand?"

Everyone in the crowd responded by nodding the heads.

"Good. Lord Morgan, they're yours now." He said turning to him.

Before speaking Morgan did a quick clearing of his throat and proceed soon after. "I'm going to say this once, and only once. Two days ago a large number of Prisoners had escaped our facility. We haven't yet located them but we're looking at every city in the short radius they could have possibly come too. As you have already known, The Asgard Ranch isn't that far from here that it makes it possible for them to travel here in short notice." Morgan explained. "So my question is; have any of you humans had seen something out of the ordinary? Like someone wearing beige color dresses, and matching pants & shirt walking around late at night. They should still be wearing their handcuffs if someone hadn't helped them take it off. And the most important detail is the piece of jewelry on their hands and someone of them has on their necks." He carried on.

"Or maybe some of you might have them hiding somewhere in your homes and you don't even know it. That's all that I needed to be said. Now, your turn. Have anyone saw these prisoners." Morgan asks.

Everyone was silent looking at the person next to them to speak up. A minute past but still no one had come forward. "Nothing eh?" Said another Desian who is slowly getting tired of the waiting. "Give it time Marco. You're rushing things I swear." Another Desian stated.

"Hmm...No one is coming forward? I guess it leaves me no choice then-"

"Wait, wait! I saw them." An older man in his 40s said among the crowd. "When and where did you spotted them? Speak human, my patience is wearing thin at the moment." Morgan said. The man in question hesitated a little before speaking again. "Yesterday morning, I went to the store to grabbed a few things and while I was there I taken notice of a woman wearing the same beige color dress that you describe and she was stealing some treats and food. After I call her out from stealing the items she ran away. I really thought it was a homeless person at first before today." He said.

"Anyone else likes to add?".

Another one raised his hand. "I saw them earlier today at the Inn that she owns!" Said a man in his 20s pointing at the woman. "My Inn since when?" The woman spoke.

"Yes, yours! I've seen them at your bed and breakfast yesterday and I told a friend of mine about it and she said you had a room that you wouldn't sell. Plus I saw one of them, was a child that was asking the front desk about getting another blanket. If anyone knows where those filthy people are is this woman in front of me. So you can start with her!" The man continues on with his accusing.

"No! You are wrong! Don't listen to him, he speaks nonsense." The woman argued.

"Go to this woman Inn and search head to toe. Don't leave anywhere unsearched. Got it?" Morgan whispers to the Desian standing close to him. "Yes, sir! Let's go men." The Desian salute and heading toward the inn.

"Well, whatever he is lying or not we will find out soon enough," Morgan stated.

10 minutes later a Desian came running down back to Morgan and whispered in his ear. He nods his head and tells the man to go back and help. "How seems like this young man is telling the truth. We had located two of the missing prisoners at this woman's bed and breakfast. Sure enough, it is a mother and her child just like this man had said. "I'll think you sir for your honesty and you can go. As for the ones who had also spoken, we will check that information and will let you know. But until then you are also free to go. As for the rest of you worthless humans you can all pay your silence with your very lives." He said leaving the area.

"Seize them all but the ones who had given us information, they might be willing to help later on. Take anyone who can be brought to the Ranch alive. If we can't find the rest of the prisoners then they will be good replacements for lord Kvar. Whoever that doesn't cooperate kill them." He telling a small group of Desians.

"Let me know when you find any more of the captives. I'm going to go back to the Ranch and make my report." He says proceeding out of the town.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 **Location: The Irving's household.**

 **Time: 2:00 AM.**

It took Pietro longer than normal to get to Orion's house. He had to stop every few seconds because there was a Desian at every corner whenever he turned. By the time he made it to the residence, the house was already set on fire. "Oh no, Anna!" He yelled and sprinted the rest of the way to the burning home.

He tried to open the door but it was a lock. Pietro then started to look for a secondary key to unlock the door but couldn't find anything which left him no choice to break a window with a stone that was near the walkway and moves some of the glass with his sleeve and pushed himself inside the burning home. "Anna!" He shouted.

He climbing the stairs and head for the hallway that leads to her room and stopped at the door knowing it was hers and kick open the door. He saw a figure lying down one of the bed and he quickly went towards the bed and remove the blanket that was covering her. "Anna... Anna! Wake up. Come on, Anna." He said while shaking her awake. He continues to shake her and stopped doing so when she wasn't responding to him. Pietro picks her up with a couple blankets from the bed and head back the down towards the stairs and carried her outside and went behind another building to prevent any Desian from spotting them and lay her down on the ground.

"Okay... You're going to be fine. Come on, Anna, breathe." He mumbled to her.

He didn't have to check to know that she wasn't breathing, her chest was moving and her color was slightly off. He started to do chest compressions. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15...16...17...18...19...20," He continues to do chest compressions til he'd reach 30 and then started giving her two rescue breaths and check her pulse. Seeing that she didn't have one, Pietro continue on with another round of 20 and two more rescue breaths.

"Come on, Anna. Don't you give up on me." He said doing more compressions. Once he did the two more rescue breaths Anna started to cough. Pietro quickly turns her on her side so she wouldn't choke on her own saliva. "Atta-girl." He commented by rubbing her back. "You had me worried for a minute there. Here, I got some water in my bag." He said and digging inside his bag and pulling out a bottle twisting it open. He helps her sit up and put the bottle to her lips. "Drink slowly, I don't want you to choke on it." He tells her as she nodded and took small slips.

After she was finished Pietro took the bottle away and put back in his bag. "...Wha...What happened?" She asks voice coming out a little raspy.

"Your house is on fire and your room had a lot of smoked. I had to do CPR on you because you weren't breathing..." He replied.

Anna coughed some more. "F...Fire? Why...*Cough* W-was...my *Cough* House...*Cough* *cough* On fire? How?" Anna wheezed. Pietro took out the bottle again and handle back to her. She accepted the water and drunk some more to clear her throat. "There's no easy way for me to say this... but Anna, We're currently being under attack right now by the Desians and they were the ones who had set your home on fire and many others. There's a large gathering at the fountain area." Pietro says.

"Desians... *Ahem* Are here? Why?" Anna asked clearing her throat again.

"We don't know yet. Your grandfather went to help the townspeople evacuate from here to neighboring towns. And he told me to go to Asgard and tell them we need help from the Desians; he also tells me to get you so we can flee to Asgard together. But we have to go now before the Desians find us."

"But I don't want to leave Granpa to deal with them alone. We should help him with the evacuations instead of leaving, Pietro." Anna said trying to reason with him. "Anna, your grandfather gave me an order and that is to take you with me to Asgard. That's how we can help everyone by getting help." He said.

"Don't worry he'd be fine. Anna. And got everything we need to take on this journey." If her grandpa said to go she couldn't really argue over with that.

"Alright, I'll go," Anna said coughing again.

"Good. Come on I will help you stand up." Pietro said coming a little closer to help her on her feet. "There we go, easy now. Can you walk?" Pietro asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Pietro." Anna replied.

"No problem. Let's go." He said.

Pietro quickly runs to the other side of the house as Anna follow not far behind him. He stopped to look for any Desian that could be waiting for them at the corner, When he didn't saw anyone there they proceed to the next area. "Okay, Anna. We're going to through the same area that I use to get to your grandfather's shop. It should keep us from being in the main locations since that's where must of them are at. I need you to stay close and don't go anywhere unless I told you too." Pietro tells her.

Anna nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

They continue walking and made it past the weapon shop. Pietro looks through the window and saw all of the lights that were on before are all off and empty inside. "Is grandpa in there?" Anna asked over his shoulder. "No, don't see him. He might have already left after I did." Pietro explained.

"Come on. We don't have much time." He said walking ahead. Anna quickly catches up to him and stop only when he held up his hand. "What is it, Pietro?" She whispered.

"I see someone. I think it might be a Desian but I'm not sure of it." He replied turning his head back to look. The person was walking back and forth before deciding to walk towards the same area as they were currently hiding at. Pietro didn't stand and wait for this person to come to find so he quickly took Anna's hand and take her to an area that has a hole in the wall small enough for a small child to fit inside. He removed the flat piece of wood that was being used to block the hole. He had taken notices of this yesterday when his mother told him to help do some work for a neighbor. He'd thought that this will make a perfect spot to hide something in the near future, but now it is going to be used for someone he'd look to be a little sister.

"Anna quick get inside before someone comes," Pietro ordered.

"Okay..." Anna went down on her hands and knees and crawl her way inside the tight dark hole." Pietro grabbed the broad again and was about to cover the hole with before calling out to him. "Aren't you coming in too?" Anna asked. "Sorry, Anna. There is only enough room for one but don't worry, I'll be fine." He said covering the hole back again ignoring her protest and walk away.

"Pietro... Pietro, wait, please come back." She whispered.

Her voice was silent when she heard footsteps walking past the hole that she resides. She immediately quiets it down and duck herself further inside and peek through the crack on the wooden board. Anna didn't see much, only a shadow passing back and forth. She heard the same pair of feet walking back to the right until those same feet stopped where she was hiding. Lightly, the person left the piece of wood. Anna closes her eyes not wanting to see them finding her. But before this person could lift up the wood she hears a yell and a loud tackle that came with it.

There was a struggle and then silence.

Anna closes her eyes again when the piece of wood was removed. "I told you that I'll be fine," Pietro said with a smile on his face.

Anna uncovered her eyes and crawl out of the hole and hugged him. "I'm glad you are okay," Anna said burying her face to his chest. Pietro returns her hug and patted her on the back. "Alright, we need to hurry." He said letting her go and grab her by the hand to run. Anna looks at the Desian who was knocked out cold and wonder how did he manage to handle him alone. "Pietro?" She called.

"Yes," He said still running.

"How did you handle that Desian?" She asked.

"I'll just ambush him when he was too focus on you." He replied. "Plus he wasn't all that strong, to begin with so taking him down was pretty easy," Pietro stated with a little cockiness After spending 20 minutes of walking and mix of running they finally made to the exit point.

"Anna just a little longer we're almost there," Pietro said once he had seen Anna starting to lag behind. Anna nodded and continue to push herself to the badge to finally cross into the open field of Sylvarant.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Sylvarant field.**

 **Time 5:00 AM**

They have been walking for hours, hardly anytime to stop for a short break and rest. She knows the Desians were attacking Luin and they're supposed to head to Asgard in order for them to seek aid but this whole walking none stop is making her exhausted.

Anna looks at Pietro who is in front of her walking ahead. There was a pretty good distance from where she is now; she would like to catch up to him but her feet won't let her run on this rocky road. "Pietro?" Anna called. "How long until we reach Asgard?" She said, her voice a little winded from the never-ending walking.

"Anna you already ask that question minutes ago." He replied.

"We're no closer than what we were earlier, Anna," Pietro said still walking ahead of her. "Come on let's keep moving then I promise that we will stop and rest, and find something to eat." He told her. Anna tearfully nodded but continue to walk nonetheless. Although she was quiet he could still hear her whimpering behind him.

Pietro took a glance at her and notice that she was wiping her face which he assumed that was her tears that she was wiping away. Pietro took his eyes back on the road but Anna's constantly sniffing was making him feel really guilty for how he had been pushing her since leaving Luin. He looks back at her again and notices that she was barefoot and probably have been when they left.

Seeing that she was not only tired but obviously in pain.

So he decided to stop for the night so she can rest after seeing her like that. "Hey Anna, you're right we should stop and rest for a while. Plus I think we're away from Luin enough that I don't think they could find us." He said.

He saw her face went from a sad and disappointed to a happy and relieved one. "I don't think we are going to find a cave anytime soon, and sleeping out in the open is out of the question. We might as well sleep in the woods for tonight and head out first light, and let me bandage your feet so you don't have to walk barefooted anymore." He said.

"Okay," Anna replied. She didn't care where they rest as long as they can get too.

Pietro walks ahead with Anna not that far behind and went into the dark woods.

"Careful where your step, I'd almost tripped over those tree twigs there." He said stepping over them and then extended his hand to help her over the small twigs. She thanked him for helping her as they walk further inside the woods. Pietro stopped at an area that was wide enough to set up camp far enough from the main road. "I guess this do for now." He started putting his backpack down as Anna did the same with her own. "first we need to start a fire, It's a good thing I got some matches with me." He said patting her breast pocket.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Anna asked.

Pietro shakes his head. "No, I got it. You just wait here awhile I'd get some wood for the fire. Besides, I don't want you to stand any longer than you already have and when I come back I'm going to bandage your feet for you after I start the campfire." He said walking but into the woods. Not knowing what she could do, Anna decided to sit and wait on the ground for Pietro to return back.

Anna looks skyward to the stars as they're shining above. She has never seen so many stars at once like this. Her grandfather once told her he was named after a star. Well, not really a star but a constellation that connects the brightest stars together to makes shapes in the night sky.

Anna spends a long time looking at them thinking of her family. She thought about her family and what everybody is doing now? Have her grandfather left in time, did everyone else made out. Just how many people that lost their lives today. She knew that something felt off right before she went to sleep but couldn't place what. Now, she knows that the feeling was linked to the Desians.

Now she feels like it was her fault because she'd didn't warned anyone of her worries...

Suddenly a light orange glow was coming from between the trees

Anna jumped on her aching feet and looking for a place to hide. Pietro never tells her in case of a Desian or more came into the woods. Before she made a decision on what to do, Pietro came out of the woods holding a pile of sticks and carry a bag over his shoulder with a stick in flames in the air.

"You spoke me?" Anna said holding her chest.

"Sorry about that." He replied.

Pietro dropped the pile of sticks and the bag on the ground. "Here hold this for me." He said giving her a makeshift torch and lay the stick in a organize matter. Anna carefully holding the torch away from her so that Pietro could see what he was doing. After he'd arranged the pieces of wood to be satisfied enough to lay some leaves down for the fire have something to burn before the sticks. "Okay, I think that will do it." He said dusting off his hand. He then took out some matches and lit up to throw it in the pile-up sticks and leaves.

The fire was starting to burn, Pietro was starting to blow on it slowly.

The fire grew bigger within seconds allowing Pietro to step back and added some more stick to the fire. "There hand me that please." He said.

Anna carefully hands him back the torch as he places it inside the fire.

"Now that we got the fire going let me handle your bandages." He said. Pietro went over to get his backpack and unzipped, taken out some bandages and a bottle of antiseptic to clean the wounds and a pair of shears to cut the gauze. Pietro went back over to her and sat back down and gently place Anna foot on his lap. "Okay, this is going to sting a little," Pietro said as he poured the liquid on a clean cloth and gently put the cloth on her wounds.

Anna jumped for the burn and coldness of the liquid that touches her skin.

She tries to keep her foot from jerking but later pulled back from his lap. "Anna quit it, I know it hurts but I need to clean the wounds before wrapping them." He explained. "But it hurts..." Anna cried. "I know that but I really need to clean these wounds so they won't get infected. The quickly you like me finish this, the quicker it is over." He said.

Anna pouted but give her foot back on his lap for him to continue to treat the wounds.

After cleaning the cuts and bruise underneath her foot. He then grabbed the gauze and begins wrapping her foot around with it until completely covering the wounds, and took his shears out to split in half to tie it in a knot together. "Okay, that is done, Now time for the other one." He said switching to the other foot and proceed to do the same as the first one.

"I didn't know it was this bad, Anna I'm sorry for not paying any attention to you." He said dressing her foot with the gauze.

"I'm not mad at you Pietro. Besides, there wasn't anything you could do. You were only trying to get us safely away from Luin and for that, I'd thank you." She said smiling down at him. Pietro nodded his head and continue to wrap her foot tightly enough for it to stay in place and split the tip, tying it together into a knot. "There all done. When we get to Asgard I will redo them again. Oh, plus get you some shoes while we are over there." He said setting her foot down and getting up.

Pietro put back the stuff inside his backpack and zipped up after he was done. He then reached for a sack and went back to Anna taking a spot next to her in front of the fire. "When I was out collecting firewood, I'd stumble across a few trees with some fruits and berries. I even found some mushrooms, that I'd promise isn't poison." He said holding out the sack for her. Anna reached in her hand inside the bag to get an apple and rubbed into her nightgown before taking a bite.

Pietro reaches for one as well taking a bite out of it. "As for the mushrooms, I was thinking of cooking them by the fire enough to take that earthly taste out. There a steam not too far from here that I can clean them with." He said taking another bite of the apple.

"That sounds good. But wouldn't the mushroom taste bitter?" Anna asked.

Pietro chews on the remaining of his apple. Before putting the core inside the bag. "Well, I found some saltbushes a while ago that I haven't used from the last time going camping with my Dad." He said taking out another apple to munch on. He gives Anna the sack for her to get another piece of fruit.

Anna took another apple from the sack. "Thank you." She says taking a big bite.

Pietro finished eating the apple and throw the core inside the bag. He wiped his hands down on his clothes and stood up to walk towards the tree, taking a few sticks from off it. "We can use these to cook the mushrooms on." He said walking back to her. "Here, you clean these while I'd get the mushrooms clean ready for cooking," Pietro told her and handing the sticks. Anna took them and went inside Pietro bag to take out his bottle of water. She wet the sticks as Pietro come over with the now rinse mushroom and retake his spot on the ground by the fire.

He took out his saltbush leaves rub them over the raw mushrooms, adding a little water to bring the salt out more. Anna then took the now season mushrooms and kabob them for Pietro to put in front of the fire. She continues to kabob the mushroom until they were completely skewering on the sticks.

"Alright, everything is ready." She said handing them to him. Pietro takes the mushrooms sticks and put them in front of the fire for cooking.

"Now we wait until they're done." He said leaning back on his hands.

Anna put her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She silently watches the fire embers going up in the air. It reminded herself of her grandfather working on some swords before, and how he would pour the very hot liquid into the molding while flames going high towards the ceiling.

"I'll think they're done," Pietro said leaning over to grab one of the cooked mushrooms. "Here ya go, Anna." He said handling to her.

"Anna, Hey here's your food...Hello, earth to Anna." He said waving his hand in front of her. Anna snapped back for her daydreaming and look at Pietro who still had the mushroom in his hand wiggling it at her face. "Oh, sorry was deep in thought. What were you saying again?" Anna asked.

"I was handing you your mushrooms but you got your head in the clouds. What's up."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking that's all." She replied covering it up with a smile on her face. "Thanks for the food, Pietro. it looks good." She said taking the kabob from him took a bite out of it. "Anna, I know you long enough to see that something is bothering you. Is it because of what happened in the last hours?" Pietro asked. She sighed and places her head down.

"I was thinking about my grandfather and how watching this fire reminds me so much of the time when everything alright. But now it reminded me that things are not alright." She replied.

"And I'd can't help but to feel like is my fault that the Desian attacked Luin." She stated.

"Why do you say that?" Pietro asks and reached over for his own kabob. "Before all of this, I had a feeling that something wasn't right. I couldn't sleep, I thought at first it was because Ryan and Mom were out there and that grandpa went to the shop and I was home alone by myself. Although, I know that they're fine I still have that same feeling. So I sing myself to sleep thinking that will help me. it did, but when I woke up I saw your face in front of me and I was outside as my home was burning to the ground. I can't help but... but think if had warned everyone or tell my grandpa that something might happen, then maybe we could have prepared for the outcome and none of this what have happened." She said.

"Anna, you wouldn't have stopped this even if you tried. You just had a six sense and that why you were feeling the way you were." Pietro replied.

"And you really need to stop blaming yourself. None of this is your fault as much as mine. The Desians are to blame for all of this and no one else, I don't want you to ever think that way and I'm sure your grandfather will say the same thing if he was here. And don't you worry, Anna. We're going to stop the Desians and rebuild our town." He said determinedly holding up his fist.

Anna now looks at him and smile, thinking that he was right and everyone will be fine. As long they get to Asgard sooner rather than later everything will be okay and then they can start to rebuild again. "Your right, Pietro. Thank you." Anna thanked him.

"Don't mention it." He replied.

"Now can we eat? We don't have a lot of time before the sun starts to rise." He said.

"Yeah." Anna took another bite of the kabob mushroom as Pietro did the same of his own.

After they were finished eating their food, Anna and Pietro started getting out their sleeping bags from the backpack and laying it down on the ground. "Thank you for the meal, Pietro. I'd really like it. It's different from what mom will normally make for dinner, she will never let me eat a wild mushroom unless it is bought from the store, I'd never eaten an apple from out of actions trees in the forest neither." Anna said cheerfully. "Hey Anna," Pietro said laying down on his back. "I didn't know you know how to sing?" Pietro said to her turning over to his side.

"Yup. I'd sing a lot with Mommy."

"Usually, Mommy would sing me a song whenever I couldn't sleep," Anna told him turning onto her side. "Wow. I really like to hear you sing a song if you don't mind." Pietro asked. "Hmm...How about some other time. I'm starting to get sleepy." She replied trying to suppress a yawn but failed, letting one out.

Pietro chuckle at her and settle back down on his back. "Okay, I hear you. And you're right we should get some sleep." He responds with a yawn of his own pull the cover over to his chest. "Goodnight, Anna." He said. "Goodnight." She replied snuggling into her blanket and close her eyes.

Four hours later; She woke up to see the fire going out and the sun was starting to rise. Anna glance at Pietro who was still in deep sleep; not wanting to wake him she carefully got herself up and went over to Pietro's backpack and grabbed some napkins. She took out a small amount and got up to go to the woods. After doing her business, she decided that getting some more firewood will be good, plus she saw some oats inside a plastic bag that she can cook for breakfast, and oh, she can add some of those berries in it too. Anna thought over the process in her head while she's gather wood but first would use the bathroom.

After she was done, Anna started picking up a few sticks that she immediately spotted.

Having the morning sun helps to make it easy for her to spotted sticks. Anna remembers that Pietro also had use some leaves to fuel the fire so she started to pick some leaves of a nearby tree also. "There, I'd think that will do it," Anna said putting the leaves inside a sack that she brought with her. She continues to collect some more sticks when she heard the bushes rustling behind her; thinking that it was Pietro coming to look for her Anna wasn't going to acknowledge his presence until she was done collecting the sticks.

"There all done, Okay, Pietro let's get back to camp so I can start with breakfa-" Anna yelped as she was suddenly yanked up in the air and into a pair of arms. "Well, well. Lookie here?" The man said holding onto her tightly against him. "So this is where you humans decided to hide. I knew some of you had managed to escape but I haven't expected that you will choose the woods for a hiding place." The Desian said.

"That's just dumb on your part."

Anna struggles against the man trying to break his hold but he tightened his hold on her. All she could do was scream for Pietro but the Desian quickly shut her up by covering her mouth. "I wouldn't do that if I was you. You wouldn't want to wake your friend up now will you?" The man said. Tears fall down from out her eyes and down to her cheeks while her muffled cries can be heard through the man's hand. "Hey, guess what I found!" An another Desian came shouting to meet with the one holding Anna up. "He was sleeping at what looks to be a camp area. You should have seen the look on his face when he saw me standing over him, poor thing try to even run away so I knocked him over the head." The Desian said.

Anna saw Pietro with a bloody trail falling down from his head and over his eye. The Desian holding him up by his forearm because at this point couldn't stand on his own two feet. "Oh, I see that you found someone as well. Nice, we should head over to the ranch and informed lord Kvar on our founding." He mentions as he was dragging Pietro over to stand near his partner. "Maybe he even gives us a promotion for locating more humans for him. And don't forget about the remaining prisoners that we caught not too long ago, I'd think we might get a bonus for that alone." The Desian said.

"Yeah, you're right. We should get going before Captain Morgan sends a search party for us." He replied.

"I'm going to put you down, and once I do you better not try to run away or you know what's good for ya." The Desian said treated her. Anna slowly nodded her head as he put her down back on the cold ground. He tied her wrist with some rope and then did the same with Pietro's wrist as well. "There, that should do it." He said making sure that the knot was tight enough.

"Let's get going. I want to close my eyes before going on the next shipment." Said the other Desian as he started walking ahead. "Come on, get moving." The Desian starts to push Anna and Pietro out from the woods and ahead for the direction of Asgard Human Ranch.

* * *

Yggdrasill orders him to check on the aftermath of the Desian raiding the town, Kratos agreed to come down and scan the area of the damage. He walked through the now deserted town looking into every home and buildings and to see if somehow there were any survivors.

He checks the area and saw how bad that Desian had destroyed this town. There wasn't a building that Kratos has passed that wasn't in shambles, if not they were badly burned and unsafe to live in. When Yggdrasill told him that he gave the order to raided Luin because that what Kvar had wanted. For a while, the prisoners of the Asgard Human Ranch have been escaping and they will go to Luin for refuge. He guesses that Luin had welcomed them in their town which later on lead to the destruction.

He knew Orion Irving had made deals with them, in order to keep Luin safe from something like this. When Orion told him that his son in law was being blamed for the Desians coming into town that's when he knew that his son in law wasn't the one but Orion himself was giving the Desians everything they wanted, health items in all. His son-in-law was just a good person to place the blamed on someone by the townspeople because he was working outside the town.

Kratos walk through the fountain area seeing the remaining bodies laying all over the ground. Bodies of men, women, and children were among the dead. It was something that Kratos have seen all too well in his very long life. He continued to walk through the area and start to head for the direction to Orion house. The last time he was here it was months ago. The house wasn't in shambles like the rest of them but have a lot of fire damage. The rain that is pouring stop most of the fire, only small spots of flame left that hadn't gone away yet.

Kratos went inside and saw the completely burned remains of the downstairs. The couch he was sitting on months ago was now burnt down to its skeleton and the coffee table was no longer there anymore. Picture frame on the fireplace of Irving's family with smiles on their faces; the picture has soot all over it but not enough to make it impossible to see.

There's a hole above that's letting rainwater falling inside creating a puddle on the floor.

Kratos then went upstairs to check the damage up there. The rooms had the same percentage as downstairs and the smoke was made it difficult for him to sometimes breathe.

He enters a room he seems to be a children's room due to the few stuff animals at the corner of the room. "Must be his grandchildren's room," Kratos said. He looking around the room he hasn't seen any bodies around so he could assume that everyone had made out in time.

Thinking that he had enough of analyzing this town, Kratos turn to leave so he can make his report back to Yggdrasill of his findings but when he was about to go he notices something shining near one of the beds. Kratos walked towards the bed and bend down to pick up the shining piece on what looks to be a locket. "A locket... His granddaughter probably didn't have the time to get before all hell broke loose. Kratos wondered. He doesn't know where he can find the lost family but until he meets up with them again he'll keep it with him. But for now, he should get back to Derris-Kharlan and give his report to Yggdrasil.

Kratos head out of the burned remains of a once lived town and back into the pouring rain where he starts his journey back to Derris-Kharlan.

* * *

 **What should I say for being late with an update? Well, I haven't really had the best 2018. My grandma dies in September and my Dad dies in December. Is been hard because my Dad's death was totally unexpected for me and my family. I couldn't finish this story because everything was happening at once. Holidays, Storms, People coming over and everything you name it.**

 **But I am back now and ready to put my mind on something else; like these stories for one. If you like reading Naruto fanfiction I made on a month ago was going to post it soon. As for this story, I was going to write until chapter 12 to focus on other stories and one-shots. So until then, see you next time.**


End file.
